


I need help

by ProblematicCheese



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Help, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicCheese/pseuds/ProblematicCheese
Summary: AAAAAa
Relationships: Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	I need help

I WANNA GET INTO WRITING THESE PROBLEMATIC FANFICS AND I NEED SUGGESTIONS YK AND ADVISE PLEASE GIBE 


End file.
